


Liquid Passion

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dominant Naruto, Dominant Sakura, F/F, Flashbacks, Honey, Jealous Neji, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty Gaara, Original Character(s), Red Light District, Sex Toys Galore, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto finally takes a break to enjoy the new pleasure district of Konoha, his friends all get together to shower him with appreciation. A lot of pairings and surprises in store!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another one of my AFF fics that I am moving over. There is a lot going on here so I hope it's cleaned up pretty well for you guys!

Things were actually improving a lot in Konoha, even though he rarely had the chance to experience any of it. 

There was so much that had been built this time around now that there was a shinobi underworld that had something for everyone; bars, clubs, strip clubs, movie theaters, brothels, you name it. 

Shinobi needed more outlets to deal the stress of the war and to help deviate from bad habits developing and going untaxed, business propositions came back to back, so the Hokage green lighted a red-light district. 

After the war, many of the influences from other nations were adapted allowing shinobi to find entertainment when they weren’t out on missions. It was a way for them to relax and find relaxation; for some to lay in the arms of someone for comfort. 

Which led Naruto to the situation he was in now……

“Naruto-kuuunnnnnn!!” Sakura, my how she had grown, she called out to me with Ino, Hinata & Tenten in tow. They all had, each kunoichi filled out but more toned than how they’d been in their youth. 

I had finally gotten my vacation and they promised to meet up with me and take me to the spot where the guys were that night.

“Sakura-Chan, ladies!” he exclaimed, happy to have some time off to enjoy the group outing everyone had gotten in on. 

Sakura had grown her hair back out and now wore it in a ponytail, but since they were going out she styled a quiff in the front. She wore makeup that emphasized the green of her eyes. She still hadn’t grown a big bust, but she had simple curves, with a slim frame; she wore a tube dress that was velvet green, with pink heels. 

Ino still had her long voluptuous hair, however now she wore it loose without the bang covering her eye. She wore her makeup in a shimmering shade of purple over her lids, matching with a pair of black leather pants and the sexy teasing of purple silk rope twisted around her busty figure fashioning into a shirt, her back was bare, and the rope matched her thigh high boots. 

Tenten surprised him, while she wore no makeup and no glitzy clothes, she was beauty simplified. She had taken down her buns and had the front portion of her hair pinned to the side while the rest flowed over her shoulder. Her toned body was wrapped in a thigh short Chinese dress, with slits running up both sides of her dress, which was a burnt orange color with the design of koi fish along the bottom. He spotted a garter of some sort peeking out from her left thigh. 

He hesitated to even look at Hinata, she often made him rethink his sexuality. She had long gotten over her crush when he came clean about being gay. She wore no makeup either except for a slight gloss over her lips, her hair flowed heavily down her back her bangs thick and touching her lids. She wore a one-piece denim outfit that clung to every curve of her body from her large breasts to the full hips she had. It had cut outs where her hips were and there was no back even the sides of her breasts were exposed. Her boots were similar to Ino’s and reached the top of her thighs, which were a blood red. 

“Wow, Naruto you clean up nice when you go out” Ino winked. 

With his signature move of scratching his head, “Well thank you Ino, actually all of you look great, mouthwatering…. to a straight guy hehe!” 

“Naruto-kun are you suuuurrreeee you don’t swing our way?” Tenten ventured to ask.

“Oh leave him alone you guys, we all know who he’s been pining away for.” Sakura said as they strolled down the busy street.

“Who?" Hinata asked Sakura.

“Hinata-chan she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, how about you be my date for the night, ne?” Naruto said as he looked at Sakura, signaling her to shut up. 

He had told the pinkette who he had his eyes set on in confidence. He knew that he was in love with that man, a particular man, a man name-

“Naruto-kun ….” He looked down at Hinata, “You look really good tonight.” 

He felt himself smile, “Thank You, you look really good too.” 

She blushed and took off in a hurry to walk with the girls who were leading the way to the club. 

He felt good hearing that compliment, he knew he was no longer that little kid who wore jumpsuits, now he was sexy, and he knew it. 

He had on a pair of black leather pants that were lined up the front and back with a silver string lacing them up each leg. He wore a top similar to Ino’s but while hers was silk, his was velvet in a rich cerulean blue color, and it strapped up his torso and covered up his nipples around his neck and along his arms. 

He had gotten sum piercing work done over in Amegakura; guess Pein influenced him more than he thought. He had piercings down his back that the velvet could be laced through, as well as nipple, tongue, lip and a brow piercing in addition to the ones in his ears of course. 

As he walked up to the entrance to the club he noticed that there was a jutsu surrounding the club.   
“It protects the civilians, it’s not really appropriate for them here.” Ino said as if reading his mind. 

“Aah … thanks.” He replied. 

She smiled and then grabbed Tenten's butt as they walked into the club. He chuckled shaking his head at the shamelessness and turned to Sakura and Hinata. 

However, his eyes widened as he noticed them French kissing the hell out of each other, then they turned to him “It’s going to be a wild night Naruto-kun” Hinata said as they pulled him past the bouncer and into the club, Sakura shooting him a wink.

His brain practically shut down when he saw that, at least now he didn’t have to worry about overwhelming Hinata. Shaking his head, he walked into the club mesmerized by what he was witnessing around him. 

He watched as shinobi that taught him, shinobi he looked up to and shinobi he worked with enjoy themselves. All around the club his fellow shinobi had let loose dancing against each other and doing freaky shit all over each other.

None of that could have prepared him for the couple performing on the center stage. He had been gone far too long on missions……………


	2. Miss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more shy Hinata I'll tell you that much!

Naruto could not believe that he had been gone so long that he didn’t know Iruka and Kakashi had gotten together. 

They were on the stage performing what had to be an intense foreplay session. 

Naruto noticed that the girls had already wandered off, but he wanted to watch a little more. 

Not being able to help himself from getting turned on, he had to give it to his two sensei, their bodies looked damn good. 

Iruka was strung up by suspenders his body held in the air, the tanned skin glistening and looking good against the rich green color of the silk ropes. Both of his legs were tied to his arms, Kakashi sitting in a chair right under him, the position made him well aware of how flexible the docile teacher was. 

Kakashi was purposely making Iruka suffer, a cock ring around his cock, and a thick vibrator in his ass. Naruto could see the lube making his hole glisten, it was dripping out allowing streams to run along his thigh. 

Kakashi was calmly sitting in the chair with a control to the vibrator, tormenting Iruka, while he stroked his ---OMG Kakashi’s hugggeeee!!!!---- cock. 

Doing a double-take he decided it was time that he found the others, he was already feeling feint from the feverish heat that took over him from watching that short display. Everyone knew Kakashi was a pervert from his indulgent reading of IchaIcha, but damn, he was obviously a very gifted man.

The blonde decided that he was indeed going to hook up with someone for the night. It had been years since he had indulged in sex and he was throbbing for it.

He was walking in the direction he thought the girls had gone when he bumped into a tall girl, she turned around “Hello Naruto, long time no see, we’ve been waiting on you, I was just looking for you.”

“NEEJJIII??!!!” he sputtered. 

Neji chuckled coming close to him “Is something wrong Naruto, cat got your tongue, or do you like what you see?”

Neji was looking damn good, he had on a long white form fitting dress. It was see through and the heels he wore were stiletto. His immaculate hair was still a cascade down his back and he looked good…really good.

Naruto smirked “Tsk tsk tsk Neji, you have no idea what I would do to you and that pert tight ass of yours, but quit flirting with fire. I know Gaara’s fucking you every chance he gets, and heee wouldn’t like you being a little slut for anyone else.” 

“Naruto you know me and my lover so well.” Neji smirked grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowd to the VIP area Gaara rented once they had all decided to throw Naruto a surprise. The brunette knew he was sexy; Naruto could tell in the way that hips moved as he walked. 

They walked by a bar with a smoking area and Naruto’s eyes caught on Asuma who was sitting back on a leather chair being rode hard by Shikamaru who had his head tossed back, taking Asuma’s massive dick, which had Kakashi’s in girth, but not length. 

He licked his lips realizing that the deeper you walk into this club the wilder things got. 

He didn’t think he could last much more; he was getting hotter. He had to find somebody tonight.   
They finally made it to the designated area, and Naruto couldn’t help but smile. 

They had done all of this for him, he knew it, he believed it. 

The lounge area consisted of blues and oranges. There was a lot of animal print; it was loud bright and exotic just like him.   
Neji walked them over to Gaara and sat on Gaara’s lap while Gaara gestured Naruto to the seat everyone had saved for him. 

“Gaara it’s so good to see you, your slut was coming on strong, letting me know you had to be here. Thanks!” Naruto said, a sly smirk on his face.

Gaara smiled spanking Neji on his ass “I know, when the girls lost you, I sent him to find you.”

“Aah.” He smiled looking around; all of his friends were paired up looking like they all had something up their sleeves for him. 

“What’s the plan Gaara, everyone’s all paired up, I just want to go dance and find someone that I can take home and fuck all night tonight, and I passed by a lot of victims, might take home two pretty little things the way I’m feeling tonight.” He said as he sat back and slouched down, thighs spreading open.

“Oh no Naruto! We have just the person already here for you; you just have a lot of entertainment lined up to partake in first.” Sakura said as she and Hinata walked over.

They both sat at the cushions that were at his feet.

“Really well why don’t you guys get on with it, seems like it’s going to be a long night, and you know me I’m anxious.” He smirked at them flashing his slitted eyes, the Kyuubi was on the surface. 

He could control it nowadays, but his sexual urges always brought out his primal side, and this whole set up was a catalyst. 

“Of course there’s only one condition Naruto, you have to wear a vibrating cock-ring.” Sakura said.

“Naaaaniiiiii?!” he complained.

“Because your surprise bitch for the evening doesn’t want you shooting off for anyone else.” Gaara smirked.

At that Hinata produced a red jelly covered cock-ring from between her breasts, she then used her teeth and pulled down the zipper to his pants, making Naruto’s semi-hard cock pop up. 

She looked up at him, sliding her tongue out from between kiss plumped lips and tasted his cock, smirking when Sakura gave her a hard smack on her ass. 

She then took the cock-ring and placed it in her mouth sliding it down his dick until it and her mouth reached the base. On her way up and off his dick she flicked her tongue all over him sucking him at the same time. 

“What a wonderful job you’ve done on Naruto-kun’s dick Hinata-chan.” Neji praised his cousin leaning over and giving her a kiss, making a show for his master, making sure to break it off showing their tongue work.

“Wow!.... uhm Gaara we need to start this show now, Thank you Hinata.” Naruto huffed, the two cousins were electrifying him.

“You’re welcome Naruto-kun.” She smirked and then turned to Sakura making sure to show him how deep her tongue was working into Sakura’s mouth. 

When they finished kissing and everyone settled into positions to start the show, Ino walked up onto the lavish stage in front of them.

“Tonight I’ll be your host Naruto; everyone came together to give you the surprise you well deserve. To make this interesting and keep you on the edge of your seat as you try and figure out who it is that we have tied up, lubed up, and shot full of pheromones, chakra pulses and various toys…we will each be giving a performance as our own special way of saying thanks for all you’ve done for us. We are tired of seeing you so depressed and sad, overworked and lonely. So without further ado, I present your first segment of the evening.”

Naruto shot a dazzling smile at her but his eyes widened as he realized just who his first set of performers were as the curtains opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neji...Neji...Neji...


	3. Those two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut filled, I'm so sorry for my imagination guys, it's filthy!

As the curtains opened up, Naruto could not believe that he was looking at Izumo and Kotetsu. 

It had been so long since he actually saw them and he was blown away to see them like this after so long. Kotetsu had been heavily pierced and tattooed up while he was away; he was wearing leather pants and a vest to match, his hair was still as wild as ever, but his face bandages were gone. Izumo was on his knees, bound by chains to the stage floor; he however looked untouched, innocent and without any tattoos or piercings. 

The scene made his dick rock hard, he had to sit back and try to calm his nerves; he could see, hear and smell so sharply that his nails were clawing. 

Izumo and Kotetsu were like a devil and angel up on stage. Sakura slyly handed him a small control, “Switch the controls whenever you feel like it, during this show.” 

He took it and turned it on high, which then caused Izumo to cry out loudly, in turn making him feel even more in charge, he decided to turn it on low for now though.

Kotetsu got up and went to a table that was set up on stage, when he walked back over to Izumo, Naruto noticed that he had picked up a paddle. Someone had to have press a control somewhere because the part of the stage where Izumo was chained began to turn in a clockwise fashion, allowing Naruto to see that Izumo was naked, with a ball gagging his mouth and a butt plug hiding what was in that tight ass of his. He was now really curious as to what it was he had the control to, so he tried his luck turning it on medium, his eyes zoomed in to that pink pucker and could see it clenching around the plug, and Izumo hung his head making strangled noises.

When he was facing Naruto again Kotetsu began to spank him, making him cry out. Naruto could only imagine that it had to be torture, there was no telling what he had inside and Kotetsu would spank him right there where the plug could be seen. 

Izumo was looking right at him, the ball had his mouth open wide and he could see the drool leaking from his mouth, his eyes were so full of arousal and need, so Naruto decided to be a little nice and turned it back on low. 

Naruto could see himself gripping at that chin, and forcing his cock down his throat as Kotetsu paddled his ass. He unconsciously turned it on high again, reveling in the noises coming from Izumo, and watching his face as he pleadingly looked at Naruto, making him imagine even more sexual thoughts. 

Snapping out of his daydream he realized that Kotetsu had stopped and the stage spun again this time stopping when Izumo’s ass was presented to him, he cut the toy off this time. Kotetsu smirked at Naruto, and began pulling the plug out. It turned out to be vibrator shaped like a regular dildo, but along its entire length were rotating rows of pearls. While the rows were moving it also vibrated, making Naruto shudder at the thought of how it had to have felt, especially while being spanked… he was sure it had been rocking up against Izumo’s spot. 

“Don’t worry there’s one in your suite for the evening.” Gaara spoke into his ear, putting is nerves on fire. 

“Gaara, right now isn’t the time to speak into my ear like that.” His eyes flashed at Gaara, making him remember what it used to be like back when they’d hooked up. 

“Trust me, if things were different fox, I’d let you fuck me and I’d fuck you myself.”   
Saying that, Gaara faced back forward, pulling Neji down hard on his lap. 

Naruto smirked turning his attention back to the show. Kotetsu now had Izumo free of his chains and onto a table closer to Naruto; Izumo was now free of the gag as well. He was on his hands and knees looking at Naruto with lust glazed eyes, mouth open and wet, warm and inviting but Naruto refrained, it was a show not an invitation. 

Kotetsu then walked around to the side making Izumo kneel before him. Izumo then used his mouth to open Kotetsu’s pants; his cock sprang free hitting Izumo on his chin. Naruto couldn’t believe it, Kotetsu was pretty hung, and rock hard, but what shocked him was the piercings he had there as well. He was full of metal and he knew what kind of metal it was that filled his piercings, they could hold chakra and could be used to make the most pleasurable experience when they fucked their partners. 

Naruto loved this! 

As Izumo licked and sucked over Kotetsu, he couldn’t wait to see Kotetsu fuck the timid brunette. 

Izumo kept licking over every inch of that beautiful cock, drooling and moaning around it. 

Kotetsu then grabbed his hair and kissed him, Naruto could still see the saliva when they stopped kissing. 

Kotetsu ordered Izumo to turn around, bend over and put his ass high. He then eased his dick inside that wet glistening hole that was winking up at him. He could tell that Kotetsu was slowly letting chakra channel into that hole. 

Izumo was in bliss, he was moaning, clenching is hole around the dick sliding in and out, the metal tugging and pulling at the rim on every withdrawal of Tetsu’s cock. 

Kotetsu pulled out and allowed Izumo to face Naruto, and he then went into a handstand allowing Naruto a better view of them. Kotetsu then slid back inside and Naruto watched that heavily pierced dick fuck the hell out of that hot swollen hole. They were going at it even harder now, losing inhibition, Izumo began screaming out and moaning, Kotetsu was groaning and picking up the pace slamming his dick inside making pre-cum leak from Izumo’s dick. 

Naruto grabbed himself through his pants and he began to stroke his swollen cock. 

Kotetsu then pushed a pulsing surge of chakra into the rings, Naruto could see it. Tetsu picked up Izumo, but keeping him on his cock, he helped Izumo move up and down on his dick, and thrusting up in return, the shockwaves of chakra pulsing into Izumo had him shooting cum in no time. His asshole repeatedly clenched around Kotetsu and in turn making him flood his ass with cum that came running back down Izumo’s thigh. They were breathing heavy, and Kotetsu pulled out letting Izumo down, who then slid to his knees and began cleaning up Kotetsu’s cock with his tongue. 

They then turned to Naruto, “Hope you enjoyed it Naruto.” 

They each kissed him on a cheek and stood, took a bow and went back stage.

He then looked down at his dick, and whimpered.

“Oh it’s far from over… so don’t lose it yet.” Neji winked at him. 

When he looked down to make a remark he noticed Sakura and Hinata was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love these two so much and I could totally see them being an item.


	4. Hey you! Yeah you with the pretty eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter but I really think it's a very...pleasurable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we see a glimpse into one of Naruto's experiences away from home.

Naruto rushed through the trees, in a hurry to get as close back to the port as he could. He had just finished up a month long undercover mission and was traveling by the coast of the island. He was enjoying the salty wind and the humid air, the beautiful palm trees, the light gold sand and he wished he could go diving under those crystal clear waters to see the sea life underneath.

He was trying to hurry and get back to Konoha though; it was going to be Kiba’s birthday in a couple days. Everyone had planned a party because he was turning 21. Naruto knew it was going to be pretty wild, he’d heard about Ino’s party, since he hadn’t been able to attend and it excited him to be there. He was still pretty naïve when it came to strippers and the sex scene, and he was pretty sure that he was going to finally get that experience.   
   
As he leapt through the trees he noticed a waterfall coming up. He decided he would stop to take a quick dip to cool off from the thick humidity that the island harbored in its atmosphere. 

As he got closer, he slowed down realizing that there were about 7 people up ahead on the sanded area not far from the waterfall. He slowed to a stop to observe the natives that were mostly paired off. As he approached quietly, he gasped noticing with shock that they were all involved in some form of sex.  
   
He tried to get closer to the couple closest to him, there was a mulatto colored man and girl laid out on a large beach towel. The girl was on her side while the man was behind her with her leg lifted up his dick drilling into her pussy. Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized that he could clearly see where their bodies connected, he could hear the wet slick noises of the man’s cock sliding in and out of that tight wet hole. 

He could even hear the moans they were making, as the man sucked, licked and bit at the girl’s neck, using his hand to rub and pinch at her swollen nipples on her pert breasts.   
   
Naruto stroked himself through the front of his pants, realizing that they were making him slightly aroused. Shaking his head, he continued further closer to the waterfall but coming close to the second couple. He slipped as he realized that they were two women. They were also mulatto colored which seemed like the native color of this side of the island. One of the women was tall with large breasts and a short haircut, the other woman was shorter but very curvaceous, with long wavy hair reaching her ass.   
   
They were on a lounge chair, with the taller girl laid on her back while the other girl was on her knees with her face in the other girl’s crotch. He got closer to the line of trees to see what the girl was doing. As he got closer he saw that the girl was licking and sucking at the other girl’s pussy. 

She was using her fingers to rub and pinch at the clit that was surprisingly big. The girl reached up to her lover and pinched and pulled at the large breasts that were on the other girl. She began to rub and slide her fingers closer to the girl’s entrance, teasing her. The tall girl was getting close though; Naruto could hear her panting and moaning trying to push the girl deeper into her pussy. The other girl started sliding her tongue in and out of her pussy causing her to give a little scream. He could see the juices leaking out of her pussy and he looked down at the curvy girl’s ass realizing that she was leaking juices heavily from her juicy pussy too.   
   
He leaned back just as he caught the eyes of the tall girl, she had been staring at him with lust clouded eyes. He leapt back into the coverage of the trees realizing that it kind of surprised and scared him at the same time, leading him to notice that he didn’t even lose his erection; it was even harder than before. 

He then shook it off trying to resume his plan on going to the waterfall. However, as he got close enough to the waterfall where the trees had pretty much thinned out and he was noticeable, he came across the last bit of people that were there.   
   
There were three men, all mulatto like the others. He tried to be quiet, realizing that they too were engaged in having sex. As he got closer he could only gasp and grab his cock through his pants, the sight before him had him instantly aroused. All three men were gorgeous in their own way. 

One was big, muscular with short spiky hair and a giant dick; the second was tall, lanky and had medium length wavy hair with a long cock; the last was short who had spiky hair that reached his shoulders, but what struck Naruto were the amethyst color of his eyes that found Naruto almost immediately.   
   
Naruto could feel himself pant with labored breaths as he observed the boy looking at him with those intense eyes. The boy then clinched his eyes shut, making Naruto snap his attention back to the activity they were tangled in. 

The boy was on his knees in the sand, with his ass in the air and a hand wrapped around his cock pumping it and making mewling sounds as the two men above him pounded into his red tight pucker of a hole. The tall lanky man was driving his dick into him and leaned over him biting on his neck whispering things (Naruto wished he could hear) into the boy’s ear. 

Naruto continued his observation as he looked to the big guy who had his hand gripped onto the lanky one’s hips driving into his ass, which made Naruto’s eyes widen because he could see the pull and stretch of the man’s glistening hole as that big cock drilled into him, it was so erotic to Naruto that he whimpered. He unzipped his pants and palmed his cock; he could even feel himself drool at the erotic trio before him. 

He reached his hand up and licked his hand making it wet and slowly slid his hand up and down his dick. As the trio picked up speed and the boy opened his eyes looked right into Naruto’s, his hand sped up too. The boy’s eyes made him heat up, he felt feverish as he became enthralled with the show that was being performed for him. 

He was never one to masturbate but this was heavenly and as he felt closer and closer to the edge he kept his eyes locked with that sexy ass boy with the amethyst eyes. He got down on his knees and pulled his pants around his knees and using the copious amounts of his pre-cum, he reached back and without breaking eye contact slid a finger into his hole, making him moan out.   
   
He slid his finger in and out and then added another finger, crying out as he jerked his cock watching as the lanky one came into that tight ass of the boy. Naruto could see some of it leaking out and the boy was biting his lip as the cock was pulled out of him and the lanky one laid out on the beach a little way off. 

The big guy sat back and placed the boy on top of him holding his huge cock straight up for the boy to impale himself on. Naruto moaned long and low watching the boy’s tight red asshole leaking cum, slide down and over that cock. He watched the boy slide home and begin to ride that dick, the boy tossed his head back catching eyes with Naruto again as he held his mouth open nearly screaming as he rode the big man.   
   
Naruto stroked himself harder, panting and now fucking himself on three of his fingers that went deeper trying to find something and as the man grabbed the boys’ hips and began bucking up into him. He made the boy scream out as an orgasm ripped through them, causing Naruto to cum with them. The boy threw his head back with his eyes closed shuddered as he came shooting an arc of cum into the air which landed on the sand. The big man came, grunting and gritting his teeth as he came inside the boy, some escaping sliding out around his cock. 

Naruto came biting his tongue and with his eyes clenched came shooting out against a fern in the ground. He panted opening his eyes and hurrying to straighten his clothes trying to get to the waterfall to wash off and shakily head to the port. 

*****  
   
Naruto blinked as he was brought back to the present out of his reminiscing. 

He had been thinking back to his first encounter with sex, it was also the point in his life when he realized that he had been attracted to men as opposed to women. While he appreciated all people, there was just something about men that excited him. 

It had been an eye opening experience for him and it had taken him months to get that amethyst eyed boy out his mind. It had been an experience that had taught him a lot about himself, and it had also matured him in a way he hadn’t expected.

He turned to the stage as Ino walked up and announced that his next two performers had something sweet and decadent planned for him. 

With that she walked off, and the curtains lifted to show Hinata naked as the day she was born with a scarf tied around her mouth, her hands tied to a hook from the ceiling and on top of a glass table covered in what looked to be… pure honey, on her knees with them spread. He had to blink as he realized that she was dripping from being soaked in honey. His eyes shifted over to see that Sakura was standing next to her in nothing but a pair of stiletto heels and toys on a podium next to them.  
   
He could only imagine what they had in store for him as he felt his mouth gap open, who would have thought Sasuke-crazed Sakura and shy little Hinata ……………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww so love my little Ameji! Isn't he adorable!


	5. Sweet like Honey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how sexy I think Hinata is!

Hinata’s body glistened with the honey that she had been drenched in … Naruto’s senses had peaked; he could smell the honey wafting around him. She looked good enough to eat, on her knees with them spread…. 

Her hair was loose around her mixed with honey that was pooled around her as well. Her pale eyes drilled into him, reminding him of that boy, only hers had fire behind them. 

Naruto watched avidly as Sakura went to the table and picked up nipple clamps that were ornamented into lily flowers. Sakura leaned and while attaching them to Hinata’s nipples licked along her neck, making Hinata close her eyes and shiver, informing Naruto that it had to be one of her spots. 

Sakura leaned up and returned to the table, this time picking up the vibrating eggs that were pale in color like Hinata’s eyes but with a lavender tint. She knelt, placed one inside Hinata’s leaking slit, and strapping the other over Hinata’s clit, and turned the control on high. 

Hinata tried to shift her thighs closer at the increase of stimulation, causing her to slide a little from side to side making her heavy breasts swing too, jostling the chain linking the clamps. 

Sakura stood up then and untied the scarf around her mouth, Hinata gasped out making cute little mewling noises. Sakura however grabbed a chunk of her hair making her stretch her neck up while Sakura then got up on the table standing so that her pussy was easily accessible for Hinata’s mouth. 

Hinata then began to extend her tongue and licked Sakura’s slit, slurping at the juices that were running out, and driving into Sakura’s pussy as far as she could. Then she began flicking her tongue towards Sakura’s clit, making her squirm and the grip in her hair tighten. 

Sakura then stepped down off of the table and gave her a deep tongue kiss, bending her over and release her tied hands from the ceiling. Hinata slipped down when she was released, and began sensually sliding around on the table, which Naruto then noticed had to be really warm too because the honey was quite thin now. 

Sakura then stepped back, while Hinata began a little show of her own. She began to move into different positions on the table, sliding around and in each position she would play with her herself. 

She ended up flat on her back, with her pussy facing Naruto, she lifted her legs and spread them wide and that’s when Sakura stepped up and tied her spread legs so that they bent underneath her. 

Naruto had to run a hand over his dick at that display, while he preferred men, he couldn’t deny the fact that seeing Hinata like that made his blood boil. Her pussy was plump and juicy, it was shaven and her whole body was flushed, her pussy was wet and glistening. It was a shade of pink and with her legs spread he imagined himself licking and softly biting into it, sliding his fingers in and out mixing her juices with the honey.

He was pulled back into reality when Gaara placed his hand on top of his; guiding it to his own lap rubbing over the juicy cock he knew he was packing.

“Neji went to get our drinks; I didn’t know you would get like that over Hinata.” The red head quietly informed him.

“I guess I just never expected to see her so sensual, and on top of that the whole light bondage and the honey thing is just really sexy.” Naruto replied truthfully.

“Humph, well luckily I’m not the one you need to worry about…remember this is just entertainment.” Leaning closer he whispered “If I were you, I’d try and figure out if I wanted to be thoroughly fucked or to fuck, because right now I don’t know what you need, and it makes me wonder …. If you loved fucking me so much, then why weren’t you happy. Maybe it’s you who needs to be brought down to his knees, begging to taste it, begging to be spanked, begging to have their hole prepped, begging to be brought to the point of screaming and cumming so hard that you pass out.”

“Here you two go, I hope you haven’t been naughty without me!” Neji said as he handed them their drinks noticing the way Naruto’s eyes smoldered as they looked at Gaara.

“No, everything’s fine we were just commenting on Hinata.” Naruto replied as he gave Gaara one last look before taking a sip of the sweet heady liquor that he had been given. 

Turning his eyes back to the stage, he noticed that Sakura had strapped on a rather thick dildo and had taken off her heels. 

She moved to Hinata and knelt down, inserting her false dick into Hinata wet slit. He watched as she sank deeper into what he was sure to be tight wet heat. She then leaned forward with her legs splayed allowing him to have a good view. He heard her cut on some switch and the thing started vibrating all over, seeing her back falter, he picked up that it pleasured her too. She began fucking Hinata, sliding the toy in deeply and drawing back to pound into her, fucking her and picking up the pace as she went. 

Hinata was making these crazy noises and panting at the same time. Someone switched on the control to make the stage spin again, and Naruto was able to see their faces, Sakura was sucking and biting at nipples that were now swollen from the nipple clamps used earlier. 

Hinata’s head was thrown back and she had a finger in her mouth that she sucked on, while the other played with her abandoned nipple. Sakura then began to grind harder into Hinata, they began to get louder vocally, and he could hear the wet squelching that Hinata’s pussy made as Sakura pounded into her. 

He could see Hinata’s pussy clenching stretched around the thick toy, he could see her juices running over her thighs, and he could smell the female musk wafting off of both of them, each scent unique. 

Sakura’s slit was leaking around the strap on. As the table turned their pussies to face him, its spinning stopped and the girls screamed out their orgasms, and they both began to squirt. Sakura pulled out allowing Hinata’s cum to fly out and it hit Naruto dead in the face. 

Her pussy was convulsing, and her juices were flying out, he couldn’t help but get up and walk over, and leaned over Hinata. She and Sakura lay next to each other panting from exhaustion, their eyes wide at his approach. 

He then wiped her juices from his face and licked it up off his hands, and smirking at her and Sakura, walked back and took his seat. 

He smirked as he thought to himself, that no, she didn’t taste bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Comment, I know you want to!


	6. What happened in Suna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback, but again... I think it's gonna be real nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I love NaruSasu but I also adore a little something else....

He had been summoned by Gaara to come to Suna, and was currently traveling with Kiba. 

Usually they don’t pair up on missions but Kiba insisted to go, claiming that he needed to get out of Konoha for a while. 

“Hey Naruto, can we talk about something personal?” 

“Yeah, dog breath, what’s up?”

“Uhhmm ... have you... you know... done it yet?”

“Done what?”

“Well ... you know…. It??!!”

“It…. Oh OHHHHHH, well uhm why, that’s kinda personal dog breath.”

“I know that retard!! I just thought that maybe you could give me advice.”

Naruto brought them to a halt, turning to Kiba, “Ok so we need to have a serious conversation, is that what you’re asking of me?”

“Yeah.” Kiba said as he looked down at his feet, showing that he was actually nervous and troubled about something.

“Ok let’s set up camp and we can talk about these issues and head out early after some rest.” Naruto sighed.

They moved to the clearing by a stream up ahead, and set up the tent they were going to share. 

Naruto went to find wood for the fire while Kiba went and caught dinner from the stream; catching extra for Akamaru. 

By the time they were done dusk had begun to set, so they started the fire and began cooking their food. 

“Ok, so I guess we should get on with this right?” Naruto asked.

“Well yea, first off like I asked you …. Have you … had sex?”

“Yes Kiba, but haven’t you, I mean at your party I’m positive that I saw you and that red head anbu chick go into your bedroom.”

“Yea we fucked but I didn’t even like it, I recently found out something else.”

“Well, what?”

“Naruto you know I value your friendship and you know I don’t want this to mess with our friendship so please don’t freak out…. But I found out that I’m gay.”

Naruto blinked, blinked some more, and then burst out laughing. 

“Kiba, that’s nothing to worry about, if anything… I’m happy that you are, because now I know I’m not the only one and that I can hold onto hope that the person I like may be attracted to me too.”

“Really?!?!” 

“Yeah, so what did you wanna know other than letting me know that?”

“Well, how does it feel, how does it work, like give me details man.”

“Honestly Kiba I saw it before but I’ve never experienced it, and I don’t know a thing about having sex with another guy. I guess it’s good that you brought that to my attention huh?”

“Well what did you see?”

“I was coming back from my undercover mission I had right before your birthday. I was planning on stopping at the waterfall on my way to the port and I came across this trio, they were all guys and they were fucking. There was this big guy with a monster cock, a tall lanky guy with a long cock, and this cute guy who looked more like a boy but he was so cute and sexy with his amethyst eyes. What was crazy was that he saw me watching them and he kept catching my eyes. I can tell you that you probably have to use something to make it slick, and probably use your fingers first. I was so horny watching them that that’s what I did while jacking myself off to a climax while watching them.”

“Wow, well I guess I can confess to you about something…. I’m asking because Kankuro has been making passes at me since the party. He saw the girl leave in a pissed off mood and came into my room. He saw that we obviously didn’t have a good time. He didn’t even say anything to me just got on his knees and I got hard … rock hard… he smirked and gave me the best head I had ever gotten in my life.” Kiba said looking at Naruto to determine if he was going crazy.

“I know you may be having a hard time coming to an understanding about your sexuality but if it’s what turns you on, if it’s what makes you happy, then I’m going to say go for it. In our short lives, we need all of the happiness we can get. If Kankuro is serious about being with you, then he is going to lead you through everything you need to have sex with him. Are you going to give him a chance while we’re here?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah that’s why I came with you. I want this chance and I want to experience it. Sex with a guy, I get excited just thinking about Kankuro.” Kiba sheepishly replied.

Naruto laughed understanding what Kiba was feeling. “I know things will be fine so how about we go ahead and rest up for now so we can head back out early…. You’re going to need a lot of rest.” The blonde joked.

Kiba threw a stick at him laughing as they went to the tent and got into their sleeping bags for the night.

They were jerked out of their sleep not even four hours later by Gaara’s sand worming them out of their bags and out of the tent.

“There you guys are we came out to look for you two when you didn’t get to Suna at the time we figured you’d be here. Plus, Gaara got worried so we left Temari in charge, even though I think he was worried.” Kankuro smirked.

Kiba looked like a deer in headlights as Kankuro stood over him, snapping out of it when Naruto laughed loudly.   
“Gaaaraaaa who knew you showed emotion!” 

“Shut it Naruto, and get ready.” Gaara said turning around and walked out from the clearing.

Kankuro smirked at Kiba winking his eye, “Yeah you might wanna take care of something you got there, we’ll give you a couple minutes.”

Naruto and Kiba looked down at Kiba’s lap, realizing that he had a rather obvious erection. It was just like he said; Kankuro just drove him straight into arousal.   
Groaning, Kiba stood and willed it away, embarrassed because he had been caught. Naruto patted him on his back, and they got ready to go. 

The rest of the way to Suna, Kankuro hung back with Kiba and the two flirted back and forth. Gaara listened to Naruto as the hyper blonde rattled off to him, talking up a storm filling in where Gaara was silent.

When they made it to Suna, Gaara relieved Temari and sent Kiba and Kankuro away. 

When it got late Gaara asked Naruto to accompany him to his quarters. 

What Naruto hadn’t expected was for Gaara to pull him into to his room, lock the door and push him onto the bed. 

“Ga-gaara?!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Shut it Naruto, I’ve been in heat, and I’ve wanted you to fuck me since you kicked my ass. I know you’re in heat too so let’s just get to it ne?” Gaara said.

“Gaara, I would really… your making me hard… I can smell you… I want to fuck you, but I don’t know what to do.” Naruto admitted.

“You’re a virgin?” Gaara asked.

“Well Kazekage-sama, yeah, I’ve never been with a guy...” Naruto trailed off.

“Hmm, flattery gets you nowhere Naruto, but you smell so dominant, so experienced, and so ready.” Gaara purred, the bijuu in him making him burn with lust.

“Well just show me, I can’t turn you down, and I’m not going to deny that you’re sexy and turning me on.” Naruto panted out, he had forgotten Kyuubi had mentioned it to him that he could encounter other jinchuuriki who experienced heat, and that when he encountered them he could be affected too.

Gaara began tearing at Naruto’s shirt, desperate to get the blonde naked. When the shirt was off he started on the pants, until Naruto knocked his hand out of the way and stood up. Facing Gaara Naruto unzipped his pants, flushed and excited, and pulled his cock out smacking it against the shocked face of Gaara. 

“I’m not used to you even talking much, so seeing you horny like a little bitch, made my dick rock hard; now show me what you got.” Naruto said to his friend.

Gaara was still in lala land at the revelation of Naruto’s cock, it had him even hornier than before, so if Naruto wanted to call him a little bitch then so be it. 

He planned to get fucked like one. 

“Humph, well since you think you’re a big bad ass; show me why you think I’m going to be your bitch.” Gaara smirked.

The fox’s influence began to surface as deviant thoughts ran through Naruto’s mind. His eyes became slitted and his nails turned into claws, showing that Gaara’s heat affected him immensely. He could smell the earthy spicy scent drifting from Gaara’s body. The robe Gaara had on was slinked down off of his shoulder, making him appear vulnerable, Gaara’s eyes were wide and unfocused, his mouth parted while he panted softly. 

Naruto couldn’t keep back anymore; he grabbed Gaara’s hair in his hands pulling his mouth to his cock. He aimed right for that tight mouth, sliding his dick in until he felt the back of Gaara’s throat, when he looked down at Gaara with his mouth stretched wide around his cock, saliva running down that porcelain chin, he threw his head back the visual causing a shiver of desire to run through him. 

Gaara began earnestly sucking, he was addicted to the taste of Naruto. The Kyuubi’s essence was leaking through addicting him to the other jinchuuriki. He hummed making his throat vibrate around the thick length lodged in his throat. Gaara moaned as pre-cum started leaking out, flicking his tongue around the head as more escaped into his mouth. He began sliding his head back and forth urging Naruto to move.

Naruto didn’t have to get another signal; he gripped Gaara’s hair with both hands this time and began thrusting into that wet cavern that kept pulling back at him. He looked past Gaara’s shoulders as he thrust seeing the pale ass that was sticking out, he reached one hand over and spanked Gaara hard. It earned him an unexpected squeak. 

Gaara clenched his eyes in arousal that the smack on his ass incited, it made him dizzy from the lust pumping through him. 

Naruto noticed though, so pulling out of Gaara’s mouth, he leaned down and growled into Gaara’s ear “Turn around, bend over, with your ass in the air, use your hands and spread your cheeks, face down.”

Gaara was so turned on he took the order like it was nothing. He immediately did what he was told. He was shivering in anticipation when he felt the first touch. 

Naruto leaned forward and began licking around that tight hole, he smirked hearing the hiccupped gasp that came from Gaara. He began sliding his tongue in and out of that pucker… Gaara was so tight and Naruto had to give a quick squeeze to the cock hanging in front of him. The combination had Gaara letting go of his cheeks and gripping the duvet on his bed. 

At Gaara’s loss of control, Naruto raised up and started spanking Gaara’s porcelain toned bubbled ass that was presented in front of him. 

“Did I tell you to let go?” Naruto asked, a deep rumbling tone that made Gaara tremble in desire.

“No, aaahhh!! … It was... it was... a res-aahhh---a response!” Gaara groaned.

“Fine, it just shows me you can’t take it like you say you can, bend back over and grip em.” Naruto ordered.

Gaara could only do as told, this time he hoped he could follow through, it was as if Naruto knew exactly what it was that would make him insane. 

Naruto then walked over to the end table by the bed, where he found a bottle of lube. 

He coated his fingers generously and slathered it on his dick, and then dipping his fingers again went back over to Gaara, smacking him on the ass again causing him to jump. 

Then he slowly slid one finger in, making Gaara groan out long and low. 

Naruto pumped his finger in and out until he felt the ring loosen up, then he added a second finger, hearing Gaara pant out heavily. He worked the redhead until he stayed relaxed. 

Naruto leaned over him licking on his ear, he whispered “I can’t wait to fill you up, pound into you, make you scream out my name, make you ride me until you cum, until you let go of everything you have left.”

Gaara moaned, because of the bijuu within him he wanted that, he wanted to be bred and filled so that he could carry the Kyuubi’s heirs. In reality because Gaara was born male, it made such a thing impossible.

With that Naruto slipped his fingers out and slid in deep, Gaara was burning hot and tight around his dick------

“ruto! Naruto!” Gaara was yelling at him, he had to blink several times as he snapped out of his memory. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, flustered that he had become so lost in his memories.

“Sorry, Gaara. I was remembering something.” He licked his lips and rubbed his cock as the last tendrils of the memory left him. 

Gaara looked at him weird before offering to walk him to the restroom. He looked like he needed to refresh himself. 

“Neji stay and keep my seat warm for me.” He said as he patted that firm ass and grabbed Naruto’s arm leading him off.

Neji sat back as he narrowed his eyes, he had a funny feeling about those two, and he knew his lover was probably going to be bad, but he was going to make sure that he was punished for whatever he did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man if only Sasuke knew what he'd been missing right? Kiba totally needs Kankuro to tame that ass, even though I like him wit Shino too.


	7. Been waiting for this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's all this really leading up to? Find out right below.

“Uggnnhh” Naruto moaned out as Gaara licked a path down his chest. 

He found himself wondering how he ended up in this lavish bathroom with Gaara trying to give him head. He should have known that someone had drugged his drink. It was laced with some form of aphrodisiac, something he had been exposed to on a previous mission before. He was wondering who did it; because he knew that Gaara wouldn’t normally do anything like this considering that he was in love with Neji.  
   
“Gaaraaaaa … mmm we have to stop this.” He moaned out, it was getting more difficult to think and the desire to just give in winning. 

He could tell that Gaara could barely even comprehend him at this point, so when Gaara started in for the zipper of his pants he grabbed Gaara and pushed him into the corner, quickly leaving out of the bathroom and holding the door closed. He heard Gaara moaning out for him, proving that he had been drugged along with Naruto, and as he turned he came face to face with who he had intended to find.  
   
“Neji! Hehe, you’re just the person I was looking for. Look something’s really wrong with him, you should ahhh go in and help him out.” Naruto struggled to tell Neji.

“Thank you Naruto, I had a feeling something was wrong although I guess I was worried for nothing.” With that Neji went in to the bathroom.

Naruto shrugged the accusation off, and headed off towards the section of the club things were set up for him, when he felt a severe hot flash run through him. It made him falter and buckle his knees, which he quickly recovered from, however the next thing he remembered seeing was the lights flashing around him.

*********

 

When the group originally got together and decided to plan this party for Naruto, they didn’t intend to give him any “mood enhancers”. Kiba suggested it and stuck with his argument until everyone decided it couldn’t hurt. It was a pheromone concentrate that Kiba’s clan was highly revered for. So all night the solution was diluted into every drink that was served to Naruto, however the group did not know how Gaara had gotten a hold of any.  
So when Ino got impatient she went to find them after Neji hadn’t returned. 

Finding Naruto laid out in a lust induced fever, she went back to get the group and they all hurriedly took him into the room that had been prepared for him. 

Surprising Naruto’s surprise guests, they quickly gave them a ‘run down’ of why Naruto was in his current state.  

Pretty much the surprise wasn’t going to go down the way they had all planned.  
-        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -         
A couple weeks earlier.  
   
Ameji was excited; he was finally going to Konoha. 

After seeing that shinobi that one day he never forgot him. Remembering the symbol on the boy’s headband, he learned what village the boy fought for. 

He had also learned the boy’s name, Naruto. Naruto had come to his island to put an end to the group of rogue ninja that had taken residence on their island and pillaged any and everything of worth on the island. After defeating the group and gaining the respect and loyalty of the island, he’d began to train its own shinobi and allied them with Konoha.

Ameji had taken courses but found that he was a stronger medical ninja than a shinobi, so he strived and developed his skills becoming the best medical ninja on the island. He learned from the elders that Konoha also had the best medical ninja in the world as their Hokage, so he wrote her and her reply was to come and study under her tutelage in the village. 

He was so excited, because of Naruto, his island had prospered and he was becoming someone great himself, because of the inspiration that Naruto gave him.

Currently Ameji was traveling to Konoha and had finally reached the Land of Fire. He was supposed to meet up with a group of Konoha Nin; they were meeting with a deserter from the village who was going to make his return. 

He felt excited, and his heart pounded in his chest at his chance to see Naruto again, much less the thought of confessing his feelings made him swoon. As he came up to the small village, he noticed a shinobi come out of the trees and onto the path he was on.

He didn’t want to stare but he had to, the man was quite handsome, although he bore the opposite resemblance of Naruto, this man oozed sex appeal. Naruto was the sun while this moon reminded him of the moon. 

He quickly averted his eyes when the man looked at him, he felt himself blushing. He admitted that he was a bit of a whore at heart. 

He didn’t dare glance back out of sheer nervousness; finally, he walked up to the inn where he was supposed to meet up with the Nin. He was startled however, when the dark haired man stood behind him as if he was waiting as well. 

It suddenly clicked in his mind that he was probably the Nin that the group was going to meet up with too.

Turning and facing the man, “Konnichiwa, my name is Ameji.”

The man smirked and hmphd before saying “Sasuke Uchiha”.

“Are you here to meet up with the Konoha shinobi as well?” he asked, surprised he had gotten a response at all.

Raising his brow, Sasuke replied “Hai, and what are they meeting up with you for, if I may ask?”

Laughing Ameji replied “Of course, and well I’m going to study under Tsunade-sama. They are escorting me to Konoha; they also mentioned that they were meeting a Nin here as well.”

“Oh.” Sasuke acknowledged, and the conversation died down. Luckily at that moment they heard them before they saw the group enter.

“Don’t test me dog breath! I’m going to enjoy this before we leave, and I’m staying the night!” Ino had her fist clenched and was in Kiba’s face.

“Break it up, we are inside of the inn you two and I think our accomplices should be the deciding factors.” Shikamaru chimed in before the situation became unnecessary.   

Sasuke and Ameji were simply watching, until Ameji let out a giggle. 

“If you were disputing about whether or not to stay a night I wouldn’t mind; I have been traveling nonstop. I don’t know about Sasuke-kun though...” He looked to the man signaling him for a response.

“Fine with me.” Sasuke replied.

“Yay! Well Shikamaru get the rooms!” Ino yelled, while Kiba folded his arms and huffed.

Ameji glanced at Sasuke again before telling the group thank you. 

He began preparing himself to pay for his room, when Sasuke grabbed his wrist and walked up paying for a suite for the both of them. 

Blushing he told Sasuke “Arigato Uchiha-san,” when Sasuke handed him his room key.

Shikamaru had been taking note of everything that occurred between the two. He smirked; Sasuke and Ameji didn’t have a clue as to how close they will get in the near future. 

While Sasuke had to be tested and his intentions confirmed before officially returning to the village. 

Ameji had to be the boy that Naruto had been obsessing over while he wasn’t obsessing over Sasuke and Kiba was here to confirm that. He had already been accepted to live in the village. He was here to make sure it all played out.

The way things were as of now, Sasuke and Ameji obviously were attracted to each other. He never figured Sasuke to be nice to anyone much less a stranger like Ameji, so it had to be attraction. So really, he just needed to put motions into play and all will be well for Naruto’s surprise party Gaara had thought up.  
-        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -         
Presently in Naruto’s suite  
   
Sasuke couldn’t believe that the dobe chose this time to pass out on him. 

Ameji and himself had been pumped and prepped for him, and he chose NOW out of ALL times to fall weak to an aphrodisiac. 

Naruto hadn’t even given in to the shit Orochimaru used on him! 

Getting frustrated and looking at Ameji, Sasuke decided he had enough. Ameji was making his own situation worse.

Ever since he met the man that day at the inn, he felt connected to him and learning from Shikamaru about how they were both linked to Naruto, Sasuke found that he didn’t mind sharing. 

However, he never had sex with the boy he wanted to wait for Naruto and speaking with Ameji, he agreed as well. All night they had been playing around with themselves and watching the show from behind the stage area.

As the night wore on and the pheromones took root in their systems Sasuke was having a harder time waiting for the dobe. 

Ameji didn’t make things easier; the amethyst eyed man looked delicious. His body had been covered in oil that was flavored with vanilla bean essence; the girls had applied light makeup around his eyes and on his lips.

Ameji called out to him often, the lust was blinding him from the eventual meeting of Naruto. 

So when the group burst in with the blonde in this condition he was pissed. 

Ameji was delirious with lust and now Naruto was out. Pushing aside the group he stripped Naruto of his pants.   
Calling forth one of his snakes, a white jade eyed snake slithered from his arm.   
“Chu, drain just enough aphrodisiac from Naruto’s blood stream to allow him to be lucid.” 

With that the snake lightly bit into Naruto’s bulging femoral artery. As the snake took in the substance its color changed to a pink color, signifying that he was collecting the concentrate out of the blood.

Chu stopped after a while, having slightly grew in size, hissing “Sssassuke, what do you want me to do with this, it can come in handy later.”

“For now contain it and I’ll let you know another time and thank you Chu.”

“No problem massster.” Chu replied before sliding back into Sasuke’s arm.

Sasuke then got a cup of water and splashed it into the dobe’s face.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Naruto sat up and wiped the water from his eyes struggling to see the bastard who did that. Meanwhile Sasuke pushed everyone out of the room, and grabbed Ameji and sat together with him at the bottom of the bed. 

Blinking Naruto opened his eyes only to gasp out in his surprise, and instantly got rock hard. He couldn’t believe that before his very eyes were the two objects of his desire, seeing the two of them made the lust rush right back through him.

“Naruto-sama, remember me?” Ameji moaned out, his eyes were lidded and his lips puffy and pouty, Naruto could hear him panting softly the sound bringing back his memory to the forefront of his mind.

“Y-yeah… from the island. Sasuke is that you too… like really here?!” Naruto was stupefied he didn’t know what to do, what to say, but he was rock hard and he could still feel some of the aphrodisiac running through his veins.

“Tsk tsk tsk dobe, this is Ameji, he’s been waiting a long time to meet you. Yes, it is me…no one could pull me off, you know that.” said Sasuke as he grabbed Ameji’s hair and captured those pink lips with his own, kissing him deeply while staring into Naruto’s eyes. 

When Naruto’s gaze turned into slitted eyes, Sasuke couldn’t help but moan out into Ameji’s mouth.

Releasing Ameji’s lips from his own; they leaned against each other looking at Naruto. Ameji then stood up and got on top of the table in the room, there was a stripping pole running through its middle. 

Turning on the switch “Tonight Naruto-sama let us please you……”

And with that Naruto was in for his real show of the night.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lol, Sasuke's a horny bastard huh?


	8. Just the sight of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally ...

Naruto slid to the foot of the bed and couldn’t help but grab Sasuke by his hair and kiss him. His eyes wandered to Ameji during the kiss and the minx smirked at him while bending over reaching the switch to cut music on. Naruto moaned out into Sasuke’s mouth as the throbbing bass of the music seemed to match the throbbing of his cock. Sliding his eyes back onto Sasuke, 

Naruto pulled the sexy Uchiha over to the side and attacked the pale throat. After leaving a dark patch of skin behind Naruto growled into that sexy pale ear,  
   
“Get down on those knees and use your mouth to open my pants and take this fucking ring off.”  
   
Naruto then released that silky ebony hair and turned back giving Ameji the attention he deserved. 

Sasuke could feel the submissive slutty side of him rear its head when Naruto took a commanding role like that. Using his teeth, he worked the zipper down and open. The strong musky heat and smell assaulted his nose and it turned him on so much that he actually began drooling when that thick length popped up and smacked him on the jaw.  
   
Sasuke then stroked the length finding a small dot of pre cum at the tip. Using his hand to take the ring off, he licked the tip at the same time. On the other hand, Naruto was ready to tell Ameji to hurry and get on his cock. 

Flashes of when he saw the other get fucked by two men had his blood boiling in jealousy, not to mention that Sasuke needed to be on the receiving end of a harsh fuck himself.  
   
Ameji had stripped out of the kinky little teal thong he had on and was sliding up and down on the pole, showing Naruto many glimpses of that little tight pink pucker. However, deciding that he had plenty of time as well as stamina, he was going to make them both work. 

Giving a dark smirk,  
“Sasuke get your ass up there with him.”

Sasuke looked up at him and by that dark dominating persona washing over the dobe he got up on stage and began sharing the pole with Ameji. They began kissing and sliding against each other, touching and rubbing until Naruto told them to pause.  
   
Naruto has suddenly remembered his so called gifts that were being used when the shows from his friends were being performed. He tried a couple of switches and pumped his fist when the stage they were on lit up and walking over Naruto touched it proving that it was just like the table Hinata was on. He walked to the other side of the room finding a table with his “gifts”, so grabbing the honey and the two dildos like Izumo’s’ he walked back over to his two little pets.  
   
Sasuke and Ameji looked at each other swallowing. 

“Sasuke you’re first, bend that ass over.” Naruto ordered twirling his finger around. 

Sasuke bent over leaning his upper body down onto the stage. Naruto grabbed that pale muscled ass and squeezed, liking the fact the Sasuke was already lubed … but he still had to slide a finger in. Grinning Naruto found that he was quite pleased, Sasuke was tight and hot. The little hole was turning red already. 

Pulling out the now slick finger he wondered what the hell he was lubed with, it was like he was girl he was so wet. Turning the vibrator on low he circled the tight hole before pressing it in swiftly making Sasuke cry out from the overload and the pure fact that Naruto had expertly found his spot.  
   
Placing a kiss to one ass cheek Naruto slid his eyes to rest on the teal haired vixen, speaking lowly his voice husky and heady “Ameji ... sweetie … bend that ass over too.”  
   
Ameji could only blush and comply. Naruto walked over to his little victim, looking at that ass he stroked his cock, it had been leaking. 

While Sasuke’s ass was toned and muscled from being an active ninja, Naruto knew that Ameji was not training as heavily as himself and Sasuke, because the ass had a bubble shape and it jiggled when smacked, like how it just did when he smacked it. 

“Mmmm aaahh.” Ameji moaned out.  
   
Smirking Naruto leaned down and bit into a luscious cheek, and using his fingers to spread the juicy cheeks, he licked the pink pucker with his tongue. Whatever they were lubed with or whatever they had been given to make those holes wet, tasted good. It was like a mix of pineapple and passion fruit. 

Sliding his first finger in he looked over to check on Sasuke who was collapsed onto his front panting from the vibrations on his prostrate, his long cock was drooling from its head.  
   
Leaning over Ameji he slid another finger inside and began curling his fingers to find that spot. When Ameji suddenly gave a little scream and shiver, he knew he had found it. 

“Have you been wanting me for all this time little one? Have you been wanting my cock to fill you up here?” he whispered teasingly into the soft ear. 

Ameji whimpered moaning out a weak affirmative.

Withdrawing his soaked fingers, he licked them, this time to see that yes it tasted very strongly and it conjured in the hole like how a woman gets wet. 

He decided to tease Ameji and undoubtedly teased Sasuke too, holding his heavy cock in his hands Naruto rubbed his wide head against the wet, dripping hole not going inside just gently rubbing the opening.  
   
It was driving Ameji crazy; he could feel the boy’s pussy leaking as if he was close to orgasm. Just as a serious series of shivers racked the little body, Naruto pulled completely away and took the vibrator and slid it deeply inside, causing the boy to cream around the toy, his dick shooting spurts of cum and his hole leaking out clear fluid. 

Smirking he allowed the boy to catch his rest. He walked back over to Sasuke however and ruthlessly turned the dial up to high, and picking him up only to throw the Nin onto the bed near the post that had the attachment for the cuffs.  
   
He opened the nearby drawer and took out the cuffs attaching them to Sasuke’s wrists and the post quickly. He had positioned Sasuke on his knees his ass high in the air, and Naruto had just the best thing in mind. 

He was slightly pissed at Sasuke, thinking about all that he did to bring him home and this was how he showed up. Not that he minded, but it didn’t have to take this fucking long. Walking to the closet he found a series of whips, no doubt Kakashi’s gifts.  
   
Grabbing a soft velvet leather one, he walked over to Ameji laying the minx on his back next to Sasuke and turned his vibrator on high as well. All he could hear from the two were moans of his name and incoherent moaning, it was going to his head and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest tonight. 

Aiming the first lash onto Sasuke’s ass, he felt the power rush. 

The first hit had Sasuke groaning… 

the second had him moaning… 

the third had him gritting his teeth… 

the fourth had him leaking a river from his hole… 

the fifth had him screaming …

and the sixth…

had him begging Naruto.  
   
Naruto stepped away putting the whip aside. Seeing both his bitches with tears leaking from their eyes, cum leaking from their holes, and drool running down their chins had Naruto ready to give them the pounding they both needed……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Damn Naruto, you've got it good.
> 
> Naruto: Pssshhh....I KNOW RIGHT! WOOT WOOT
> 
> Sasuke: Hn
> 
> Ameji: Sweatdrop
> 
> Gaara: Why the fuck am I not in there?!


	9. Let me show you what's in store...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Sasuke? Why??!!

As Sasuke observed Naruto he couldn’t help but be a little devious. Panting “Chu, bite and transfer it all back into the dobe.” He whispered to the snake.   
   
Naruto had proceeded to cuff Sasuke back onto the bed while he began to thoroughly explore and play with Ameji’s body. 

“Naru-sama, not there… not so soon, I’ll come again, pl-” Ameji had been pleading when he suddenly found his mouth filled with one of the ball gags that had been with the toys. 

Ameji did not know if he could last without coming while Naruto took his precious time tonguing his hole. It was then Ameji noticed the pet snake Sasuke let loose. He felt his eyes widened when he noticed it, and he could only groan when it sank its fangs into Naruto’s neck, it’s color quickly draining back to white.  
   
Naruto had instinctively bit into the thigh of Ameji when he felt the bite on his neck, he quickly caught the swirling eyes of one naughty Uchiha. 

He could feel the rush of pure lust running through him until he felt his fangs grow out and his eyesight sharpen and senses heightened. 

When the snake finally let up and he felt it slither away he met the wide eyes of both his pets. Since he merged with Kyuubi it enhanced his body at certain times and this was one of them. 

His body had bulked up a fraction, and he was even more endowed now. There was only one person aware of this change and it was Gaara, so Sasuke had no idea what he had just instigated for Ameji and himself.  
   
“Sasuke, teme don’t you learn?” Naruto asked, and in response he saw Sasuke lick his lips and shake his head in the negative.

“Well watch and learn.” With that Naruto gave all of his attention back to Ameji who had begun to leak from the jutsu Hinata had performed on them. 

The poor boy had orgasmed and was flushed with the pheromones reeking from Naruto. 

Naruto then grabbed Ameji roughly and turned him around pushing his face down into the mattress, and ripped the gag out of his mouth replacing it with his mouth and plundered the sweet mouth with his tongue. 

Pulling away he whispered “I’m going to pound you into this mattress now and you will feel it resoundingly deep within. Baby I’m in rut because of Kyuubi and if you were a girl, you’d be pregnant with my litter by the time I finish with you.” into Ameji’s ear.

He lined up the wide head of his cock with the spasming outer ring of the tight glistening pink pucker.

Licking and sucking over the flushed neck as he slid every thick inch into the tight passage, Naruto had to pause when he bottomed out in that tight, wet, and hot passage.

“Are you ready?” He growled into the ear, only to receive a long moan giving him an affirmative answer. 

Then he began to thrust and pound into the lax body beneath him. All he could hear were cries of euphoria from those plump pink lips and then a loud scream when he shifted and hit the spot he had been looking for dead on. 

He could feel the soft sponginess of the spot and he ground his dick into it and pulled out only to slam back in and hit it repeatedly until he slid out completely.  
   
“Naruto-kun!” Ameji shouted when he turned trying to decipher why Naruto had stopped, only to be pacified when Naruto picked him up and he held himself up around Naruto’s neck as he felt himself spread open over those arms as that monster of a cock slid home inside him and his spot was ruthlessly assaulted once more.  
   
Naruto had almost forgot but he switched to that position so that Sasuke could see how wide his dick had Ameji’s hole spread open, how much pleasure the boy was experiencing. 

Naruto was almost delirious out of his mind from the pleasure he felt from the boy’s passage. It was almost like he had a pussy, the way his muscles clenched around his dick and there was a rippling sensation back to back on his dick. 

It was also sloppy wet, which had to be a jutsu because he had no idea what was causing it but it felt too good. He slowly slid the amethyst eyed beauty up and down his dick making sure to draw it out for not only the both of them but to tease and torture Sasuke as well.  
   
“Mmmm let me ride you, please Naruto-sama.” Ameji looked him in the eye and begged. 

With that Naruto laid back on the bed and let him ride. 

Ameji placed his hands on his knees and began bouncing on his dick. Ameji was getting louder and louder, his hole tight and slippery and began to slow down at intervals grinding down instead. 

Naruto was close to the edge and knew that Ameji was trying to fight off his orgasm, and not having that, he grabbed those juicy hips and began to thrust and bring the boys hips to meet his own. 

He was moving at a fast pace and Ameji couldn’t keep up as he moved his fingers to his nipples and pinched them as he came shouting “Naruto-sama!”   
His orgasm hit simultaneously with Narutos' as he felt the hot jet of cum shooting inside from Naruto. 

Naruto kept thrusting through their orgasms, while holding on tightly to those hips. Hissing through his teeth he felt the last spasms run through them, and pulled out allowing a torrent of cum to flow out of the puffy red hole. 

Kissing Ameji, Naruto laid him to the side. “You are even more delicious than I dreamt of all those times from the first time I saw you angel.”  
   
With that the boy drifted to sleep and Naruto looked over to his other victim. 

Sasuke was rock hard and the head was turning a deeper shade of pink, his lips were wet with a tint of red, and he had one of his snakes suckling on his nipples. 

Shaking his head in bewilderment at Sasuke’s level of freakiness and in disappointment at the ever present smirk while approaching, he stroked his dick. It was aching again and he was going to thoroughly punish the teme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Ameji...fuck... Poor Sasuke!


	10. Fuck me like you love me....fuck me like you hate me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i do think Sasuke is a freaky ass nympho. Who trains under Oro-sama for all those years and not be a little sexually explicit.

Naruto didn’t know why he had decided to do it, but he felt a deep satisfaction when he felt his hand connect with the porcelain cheek of one Sasuke Uchiha. The smack resulted in another reaction, a tear trek down the same cheek that had turned pink in color. The snake had slithered away; the atmosphere had taken a serious tone, even though their passion did not diminish at all.  
   
“Dobe … I am sorry... about everything… about not being here with you… about the fights we have had…about Jir-” Sasuke began to word vomit.   
   
“Shut up TEME!” Sasuke looked into those crystalline eyes and was able to see the hurt and pain on the surface, but he could tell that in Naruto’s eyes he was simply relieved that Sasuke was finally back.  
   
“Teme, you can’t begin to imagine what I have been through since you left, just as I can’t imagine what you have been through. I know it hasn’t been easy on you either. I know about Itachi, Kisame told me before he died.” Sasuke bit his lip feeling a wave of grief pass over him.  
   
Naruto grabbed his chin, wrenching his face up to look into his eyes. “Teme, I’m here for you now, just as you are here for me now.” He glanced over to the innocent beauty on the other end of the bed. “We also have Ameji now, we can discuss all of what we missed out on another day, let’s just find a way for you to make it up to me now, ne?”  
   
Sasuke smirked and nodded his head, and that was when Naruto attacked, mind you, he was still cuffed to the bed. 

Naruto slid his hands onto the pale hips and attacked the throat bared to him, while sucking and biting into the skin, he slid his right hand down between the muscled cheeks feeling the wet entrance and sliding one finger around the ring teasing and drawing out the excitement that Sasuke was expressing.

He withdrew the toy and tossed it to the side, a deep need to just have the Uchiha after all these years.  
   
Sasuke felt breathless from the attack on his neck, the dobe had no idea what the teasing around his hole was doing to him. He could feel the automatic clench of his slick hole. 

“Do-dobe...please” he whispered.  
   
Naruto heard him loud and clear, abruptly pushing in one finger, 

“Scream and moan for me Sasuke, let me hear how much you want me… need me.” 

Naruto felt satisfaction well up in him again when he noticed that Sasuke was extremely tight and his reactions proved that while he was away he was still pretty new to these pleasures. 

It was kind of selfish he knew but he couldn’t help feeling like this. He wanted to possess Sasuke, make him only his (of course sharing with Ameji).  
   
He slid another finger in and Sasuke threw his head back, jarring Naruto from a particularly dark hickey he was working on. He slid his lips down to the bubblegum pink nipples hardened from his arousal. 

As he attached his mouth to the nipple, he circled his fingers in the tight hole, digging his fingers in deeper and stretching along the way.  
   
Panting Sasuke spread his legs wider allowing Naruto to slip directly between them, their cocks sliding against each other, leaking pre-cum profusely. 

Naruto was running out of patience, so slipping in another finger he began sliding them in deeper, harder, curling them until he found that magical spot inside the teme.  
   
“NARUTO!” Sasuke screamed out, and convulsing he came all over Naruto’s stomach marring his tattoo. 

He was still gasping and trying to breathe when he looked down, noticing that those eyes were waiting on him to watch those lips and tongue lick up the mess from his own stomach and he could feel himself getting hard all over again.  
   
Naruto got the key from the side table, uncuffed Sasuke, and flipped him over. He grabbed the paddle waiting on him and began spanking the muscular cheeks, turning them a cherry red.   
Sasuke could only cry out, gasping for air and the pain began to be pleasurable and feeling it slightly right against his pucker was driving him insane he need more contact to his greedy hole.  
   
Noticing that the teme had begun to thoroughly enjoy the pain of the spanking, Naruto dropped the paddle and bit into the cheek, while grabbing the warming lube. He poured most of the contents onto the red hot ass in front of him, and opening up the tight, glistening, pink pucker, he poured some in the needy hole. 

Rubbing the cheeks and massaging them he gave it time to start heating up turning the teme into a moaning needy little bitch in heat.  
   
“Fuck me Dobe! Fuck, I... I WANT YOUR BIG JUICY DICK IN MY GREEDY HOLE!” 

Naruto chose that moment to slam right into the slick heat of Sasuke’s boy pussy. Sasuke’s eyes rolled back when Naruto had slammed in and struck his spot dead on contact. 

He vaguely noticed that Naruto had braced his hand down on the back of his neck holding him down to the mattress while his ass was being decimated while up in the air.  
   
Naruto slammed in and out of the heavenly tight pucker belonging to the teme. He held Sasuke and found a rhythm, pounding and going in deep grinding against the spot that would have the teme cumming very soon. Laying back he gripped Sasuke under the knees and brought him back with him.  
   
Sasuke let out a small breathtaking scream when gravity made him impale himself on the huge dick; it was right against his spot. 

Feeling Naruto guide him he began to ride the cock in earnest, saliva running down his chin from his lack of ability to stop moaning, mouth open. He couldn’t keep up… the pleasure was too much. 

Suddenly he felt an amazing sensation on his dick, and looking down he noticed that Ameji was giving him head as he rode Naruto. Looking into the cherubic face and those beautiful eyes he felt the small mouth suck and lick over his bobbing dick, along with the dobe splitting him open he knew he wouldn’t last.

Naruto could feel it as well. He could see Ameji stroking himself while he sucked off Sasuke and it was such an erotic sight coupled with watching Sasuke’s ring stretched out around his thick dick every time he went up and down. 

Grabbing those pale hips, he picked up the pace, making Sasuke screamed his name until he felt the rippling contractions in the passage triggering his own release deep inside the teme, and watching Ameji drink down the teme’s cum, a thin stream running from both corners of his mouth as he struggled to keep up.

Ameji had also cum from watching the two; he had also secretly used a butt plug which had just slipped out from the pressure of his orgasm. Feeling Sasuke’s orgasm ending, he pulled off of the organ, and climbed on the bed joining the two. 

Sasuke had fallen off to the side of Naruto exhausted. Naruto pulled Ameji up between the two of them.

“I love you both, I hope you two know that, and I want us all to have a relationship together.” Naruto announced, not knowing if there had been any discussion about this beforehand. 

His answer was given when Ameji and Sasuke kissed each other and then gave him a kiss of his own. They were all tired, and smiling and they all slid under the covers, snuggled up and went … to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has good D when he's a top. :)


	11. Needed this...

Outside the window, he could see people walking about and doing their daily routines. The birds were chirping, and the wind rustled slightly through the trees. The sun was out and he could hear the playful children that would run down the path quite often, since it was the weekend. 

It would have been such a lovely day (even though the Uchiha wouldn’t admit it) however, he was currently sitting next to the glowing Ameji who was in the same predicament as himself, and he couldn’t for the life of anything fathom why this was a good thing.

Sakura and Hinata had made the announcement as if this was something that had been discussed beforehand but as he felt his scowl deepen even further, he knew that the dobe stayed in his office to avoid the explosion that he knew Sasuke would set off. With that said, the Uchiha decided he had given them enough time to let it stew “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE ARE PREGNANT?!”

            Happily sitting in his office catching up with his two adopted fathers, the current Hokage was just telling Iruka and Kakashi the good news that not only will they be having a grandchild but they will be having three! 

Smiling as wide as he possibly could he felt his heart fill with pride when Iruka rushed next to him “Naruto! I’m so happy that it worked and you’ll be able to have kids and I will have grandkids and we can all have a big family- “  
   
“Uh ano ...Naruto, did you by any chance explain to Sasuke and Ameji about this being able to happen?” Kakashi asked feeling a very chilling chakra source heading this way followed by an anxiety filled one.

Eye twitching Iruka took a glance out the window to see Sasuke dragging Ameji with him into the building, only to hear “No I had Sakura and Hinata go by and check with my clone, and then when he left, they announced it to them, I’m sure that when I get home they’ll be all over me wanting us to celebrate”, with a wiggle of the eyebrows from Naruto.

That’s when they all heard “USURATONKACHI!!!!!!!” Blanching Naruto turned just in time to see Kakashi grab Iruka and poof out of his office, only to have Sasuke slam his door open and effortlessly twirled Ameji into a seat as he slammed the door shut. 

He did all this with his mouth gapping open and his eye twitching.

Sasuke rushed up to Naruto and slammed him into the wall, only to give him the most passionate kiss he could muster. 

Sighing loudly “Thanks for giving such a stunning performance on our behalf, Sasuke” Ameji tiredly breathed out. 

Hearing his other precious one, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and went over to Ameji giving him a passionate kiss as well.  
   
“We finally get to have all of our dreams come through, and I am sorry the ahhhh I forgot to explain the complications of the pheromone treatment that you all had tested out for me and the girls. Your first time being exposed to it was back at that party with Gaara, you guys had received this special dose and it wasn’t meant for you to get pregnant but we figured we needed to work on this when some of the symptoms suggested that this could work. So Sakura and I got together and for the sake of the homosexual couples in the village we decided to see if this could be improved and that’s when I asked if you guys could try it out for me. So I’m sorry but I didn’t want to talk about it and- “  
   
“That’s enough dobe, its fine. We” and making all three grab hands, “are all happy with this, things couldn’t have worked out better.”

“Speak for yourself, I’m the one carrying twins!” Ameji scolded, before bursting into laughter with his lovers, he couldn’t stay upset long at all. 

Standing and towering over his two semes “Now, take me home and pamper me!” He smiled at them, role playing like they always did, treating him like a little prince that they thoroughly ravished daily.

Smiling at that display Naruto smirked and placing a hand on both of their shoulders transported them home, to have the celebration that he had daydreamed about.

As they teleported right onto the huge bed:

Sasuke was happy that he would finally have children he could call his and to continue on the clan. He was upset about being pregnant himself but at this moment he didn’t mind having this one and more when the time came.

Ameji was extremely happy, both of his lovers loved him unconditionally and he loved the both of them in return. He felt uplifted that he could bear children, and he felt blessed to be able to continue on a family in their names and lineage.

There was a time that Naruto believed that he would be forever alone but this past year from the time of the party to now he found himself surrounded by the ones he loved and he couldn’t ask for anything else. He just hoped for the best, while he knew that hardest part had yet to come he knew that he would fight for his beloveds, his friends and his village.  
   
With those thoughts they commenced their celebratory pre-congratulatory-party sex marathon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin  
>    
>    
> Psssss  
>    
> Ameji: No we aren’t fin; we have about two more-  
> Naruto: Shhhh, don’t tell them that, the samurai won’t like you spoiling the surprise baby!  
> Sasuke: …  
> Naruto: …  
> Sasuke: We have…  
> Ameji: Sasuke-kun…  
> Naruto: Teme!  
> Sasuke: 2 more chapters! (Runs away to hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys feel, a lot of this has already been completed but I am working on the last two chapters.


End file.
